1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of wrist positioners embodying rigid brace members enclosed in flexible materials, adapted for use by persons participating in sports, more particularly to such an article in the form of a hand/wrist positioner adapted for use by bowlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herein inventor is patentee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,075 which is directed to a bowling ball grip position indicator. That patent embodies a device which is wrapped around the wrist, but it and the prior art cited against it are not closely pertinent to the herein invention. The herein invention is considered to be unique, particularly in its bracing or stiffening capabilities. Reference is made to prior art U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,994,533; 2,369,201; 2,794,638; 3,117,786; 3,199,873; 3,105,972; and 3,238,939. Such prior art devices as have been commercialized do not permit positioning of the hand so that the center of the ball is aligned with the axis of the arm.